


【乔樱】出场费结算

by aaaoi



Series: Cherry As a Killer [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 黑帮设定Joe x Cherry
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Cherry As a Killer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159352
Kudos: 14





	【乔樱】出场费结算

*架空黑帮设定Joe x Cherry

酒吧昏暗的光线里，穿着和服的粉色长发男人坐在吧台显得有些格格不入，举着高脚杯啜了一口杯中的酒，举手投足间都像是文雅的书生，然而大概只有不了解他的人会这么认为。不过不得不说他的伪装做得非常好，在场的来客即便大多来自「S」及其盟友，但眼下并没有人认出来他是谁。

Cherry，作为「S」组织有名的暗杀者，是让人闻风丧胆的存在。在AI帮助下所有任务都零失误的记录，让他每次的酬金都非常之高。今天是进入休假期的第一天，拒绝了一切委托打算先放松一下——本来是这么想的。

“我特意挑了今天来，就是因为这个时间不是你当班。”Cherry手指捏紧空了的高脚杯，重重放在台面上递给现在是酒保身份的Joe，眼神中是掩盖不住的厌恶。

“Snow临时有事，所以我来了。”Joe拿回了酒杯，顺便对吧台那一侧准备离开的女士们露出了爽朗的笑容，“欢迎下次光临。”

这里虽然看起来是酒吧，事实上也是隶属于「S」的场所之一，来客大多数是「S」及其友帮成员。Joe出现在这里显然破坏了Cherry的好心情，Cherry起身想要从吧台下去结果手腕被抓住了。

“干什么？”Cherry不满地瞪着Joe。

“不好意思——”Joe扫视了一圈，“其他地方满员了，你只能坐这里。”

Cherry顺着他的目光望过去，指了指，“那不是有空位么？”

“那是VIP专用座位，很抱歉。”Joe无奈地摊了摊手，“你并不在本店的VIP名单里。”

“VIP？我可没听说这里有VIP。”Cherry甩开了他的手，懒得和他争论，还是重新坐回了吧台边。

“哦，我刚刚订的规矩。”Joe凑近他拉低了声音，“在这里就得听我的。”

“那就给我把规矩写在招牌上，混蛋大猩猩。”Cherry刚想跟他对峙，重新倒满红色液体的酒杯被推了过来。

“送你的。”Joe背对他挥了挥手，“休假愉快。”

“算你识相。”Cherry拿起酒杯抿了一口，然后这才感觉被对方耍了。这里面放了什么鬼东西？！是辣椒粉吧！还好作为暗杀者常年保持的习惯让他警惕了一些，刚想找Joe理论结果他早就不见了踪影，从吧台下去到卡座区找女孩子们聊天去了。

Joe此刻看起来是找那些脸生的来客聊天，事实上是职业习惯让他去摸查一下是否有人浑水摸鱼进来。酒吧作为明面上的中立地带，很少会有人来惹是生非，但是保险起见还是需要打探一番。

“小姐，本店禁止携带这种东西哦。”装作是亲昵地盘上对方的腰，Joe摸到了她腰间的枪收在了自己怀里，“Reki，送客~”

“哦，好的！”看起来元气满满的少年架着这几个女孩子就强硬地带了出去，全然不顾她们的反抗，然后笑眯眯关上了大门。

Joe回到吧台后，意料之中看到表情愠怒的Cherry，在对方对自己发火前把收缴来的枪支塞进他怀里。

“什么意思？”Cherry显然不买账。

“将功抵过？”Joe思考了下这么说，顺便打量了下Cherry的装扮，“你没带武器真是少见啊。”

“我在休假，你给我搞清楚。”Cherry咬牙对他说，不过看来休假刚开始的好心情已经被Joe搅得差不多了。送走了刚刚一批客人，吧台此时仅有Cherry一人，吧台里侧的Joe显然不会放过这样的好机会，在重新给他换了一杯酒送回去的时候附赠了一个浅尝辄止的吻，结果换来一个饱含怒气的眼神。

“怎么，不满意？”Joe挑衅一般对他笑了笑，结果没想到Cherry直接扯住他的领带拉到了自己这边，尽管看起来纤瘦但他的力量也绝对不俗，Joe一个没反应过来直接被拽了过去，嘴唇清脆地撞上了对方牙齿。

与此同时门突然被人撞开，刚刚被送走的几个人似乎叫了一帮人过来，整个包抄了酒吧。不清楚他们的目的，唯一确定的是潜移默化的中立地带规则在这一刻已经被破坏。来人显然早有准备，每个人手上武器齐全。

“哎呀呀，又要被迫迎客了。”重要的事情被打断，Joe只感到心情不佳然后不紧不慢摘下了围裙，从吧台抽屉里掏出了一把枪。看了看门口估摸了下似乎都快上百人了，围剿一个酒吧，有这个必要吗？话说回来，「S」又是什么时候跟他们结下的梁子啊，真让人头大。

其实解决掉这些人不难，但是这里有一些手无寸铁的普通人，得保护好他们才行。

“别过来！”领头的人迅速从一旁的卡座上捞过来一个人，枪口对准他的太阳穴。很不巧偏偏这个人质是个普通人。悄悄营救人质？作为暴力活动爱好者的Joe并不擅长这种场面，真正擅长的人此刻正坐在他的对面。

“喂，Cherry。”Joe用眼神示意着。

“我的出场费可是很贵的。”Cherry不动声色看着他，“你付得起吗？”

“我先赊账，怎么样？”Joe一副无所谓的样子，显然也不是第一次这么说了。

Cherry仿佛早就料到了他会这么说，揪过来他的衣领恶狠狠地说，“等敌人都消灭了，我第一个杀了你。”

不过在Joe耳里，这句话对Cherry来说是接受请求的意思，他已经不知道听了多少次了。Joe笑了笑，目送Cherry从酒吧一个偏僻的小门走出去，然后自己高举着双手走向挟持人质的人，“有什么要求，不妨说来听听？”

那边Cherry熟门熟路绕去了酒吧的储藏间，抄近道不经过大门绕去了外面。为了方便行动扎起了长发，和服随手一脱丢在一旁，里面赫然是平时的杀手装束，腰间的短刀在黑暗里格外明亮，他顺手把Joe交给自己的枪支别在腰侧，但是在估算了下距离和角度之后还是掏出了短刀。

“卡拉，计算最佳路线。”

“好的——已为您规划好路线。”

虽然对Cherry来说，他的技巧和精准度已经能让他几乎分毫不差，但他仍旧喜欢在卡拉的指示下行动，确保万无一失。毕竟，他的零失败率是不容破坏的。

那边Joe仍然在和围堵酒吧的那群人僵持不下，现在两方都看起来很镇定，没有人有动手的迹象，只有人质在枪口下瑟瑟发抖着。

“把你们老大叫出来。”领头的人这么说道。

“Adam？我都好久没见过他了，你找他有什么事？”Joe举着双手继续向他靠近，为表诚意甚至丢下了腰间的枪，无辜地看着那人。

“我不管！今天必须把他叫来！”他把枪口对得更近了些，手指距离扳机仅有分毫。

“很遗憾。”Joe瞬间换了一副表情冷冷看着他，“那是做不到的，毕竟我甚至联系不到他。”

见请求遭到拒绝，领头之人马上就准备扣动扳机。然而在这之前，Cherry已从身后悄悄杀进来，那人还未被扣动扳机的枪直直被甩到了空中，领头的人瞬间失语——因为颈部脉搏已被切断。Cherry的暗杀无疑是最完美的，不动声色接近到敌人的腹心并同时将这一片的人统统撂倒，然后掏出Joe给自己的枪扫射一圈。

当他们反应过来时已经太晚了，Cherry没有过多恋战，抱着人质的腰就一个健步跃上了屋顶消失在夜色里。接下来就是Joe的时间了，他从背后隐藏的口袋里掏出另一把枪，和门口的Reki一起轻松解决掉了剩下的敌人。

“还真是乱来啊，他们。”Reki看着倒下的一片人叹了口气，“如果知道Cherry在这里，应该不敢来的吧……”

“喂喂，别当着我的面夸那个家伙啊。”Joe嘴上这么说着，但脸上是藏不住的笑意。

的确，如果没有Cherry在这里，他们想无伤亡地解决战斗会更麻烦一些。

“这里交给我了，Reki。你先回去吧，你的工作时间也结束了。”

“啊，好的，谢谢了Joe。”

Reki走后，Joe吩咐了一下其他当班的人清理现场，然后走进了储藏间——

“你还在这里啊。”Joe倚在门口，看了看里面的Cherry。

Cherry正在重新穿上和服外套，那个被解救出来的人质已经感激涕零地道谢好多次然后出来了。

“我刚有话没说完。”Cherry把头发又重新放了下来，“今天我休假，所以出场费三倍。”

“哦，反正都记在账上就好了。”Joe一副无所谓的表情，已经懒得思考三倍是多少钱。

“混蛋大猩猩，你哪次给我兑现过？”Cherry揪过来他的衣领质问道。

“反正你也不缺钱嘛。”Joe无辜地看着他，“还不如用其他方式兑现。”

其他方式显然意有所指。Joe带着笑意上下打量了Cherry一圈，抓着他的和服外套又扔到了一边。

“等我消灭了敌人，第一个就杀了你。”

“是是。”

对于职业暗杀者而言，「等我消灭了敌人」这句话本就是悖论，暗杀者树敌无数，灭口是他们的主业，根本不存在消灭完敌人的那一天。而且，Joe对于他没有把自己划分为敌人感到尤其欣慰。

或者倒不如说，他们两个之间的关系本就是一种悖论。如果说是冤家，却合作无间，说是伙伴，却常常争吵。

不过眼下……

“三倍出场费，请问是指数量还是频率？”

“——开玩笑的啦。”发现问题一出Cherry立刻愠怒地盯着他，Joe凑了过去摘下他的面罩挑起他的下巴，继续刚才那个被打断的吻。Cherry脸上和脖子上溅上了血，当然都不是自己的份，不过Joe毫不在意地用手抹去，一只手撑在Cherry上方的墙面上，余光向下看去他裹在衣襟里的胸膛一览无余。酒吧储藏室的空间略微狭窄，意识到椅子上只能容纳一个人，Joe坐在上面揽着Cherry的腰强行把他按在自己腿上。

Cherry刚想说什么，嘴又被堵上了，此刻的手还在腰间的短刀附近徘徊，被另一只有力的手先行解开腰带——顺便带走了短刀。

“你找死吗？”

“不把它拿走我才是找死。”

毕竟有把锋利的刀在胯间晃来晃去，怎么看都太危险了。结果注意力只集中在刀上，全然忘了刚刚已经开过火的手枪也挂在另一头，被Cherry抢先一步拿在了手里抵在他的额头上。

“喂喂，这把枪，是我给你的吧？”Joe不满地用脑门抵着枪口，但也并没有躲开。

“职业习惯。”Cherry冷淡地回答，同时还真有扣动扳机的意思，不过也只是出于恶作剧的心态，然后改为枪口朝天，“子弹早就空了。”

“哦——”Joe仿佛早就料到了，握住拿着枪的手然后轻松把枪拨到一旁落在地上，保持着十指交叉的姿势又把Cherry往近拉了一点，闻得到他身上血腥味和酒精味混合的味道，在狭小的空间里愈发浓烈。

哪怕看了很多次，Cherry的这幅装束在他眼里依旧是兼具攻击性和挑逗性，修长的腰肢裹在和风的紧身背心里，腰带散落后下半身的袴也掉在了地上，眼前的这幅场景真是越看越色情。意识到身下正在被某个硬物顶着，Cherry利落解开了面前之人的腰带，让它整个暴露在空气中。

由于今天兼职酒吧酒保，Joe是一身西装的打扮，只不过上衣看起来尺寸有点勉强，现在裤子也被某个硬物崩得紧紧的。衬衣贴在身上觉得一个个扣子解开过于麻烦，Cherry直接捡起了地上的短刀刺啦一下划破他的整件衬衣。

“你这家伙……真是一如既往的暴力啊。这件可是很贵的。”

“我可不缺钱。还有，你别忘了还欠着我多少佣金。”

仿佛挑衅一样Cherry抬头俯视着他，短刀丢在了一旁改为用手行动。偏凉的手握在了硬物的四周引得Joe不由得抖了一下，Cherry在加快手上频率的同时感觉到身下正在被入侵，略微粗糙的手指在那里肆意地搅动着。为了压抑住即将出来的闷哼声，Cherry主动低头和面前的人唇舌相交，肆意交换呼吸的声音掩盖住了身下传来的水声。

感觉到准备工作已经充足，Joe手掌覆在Cherry的腰上将他抬起一些，然后找准了位置重新放下，而对Cherry来说这一下有些突然，没忍住发出一声呻吟。

计谋得逞的Joe缓缓扶着Cherry的腰将硬物更加没入一些，刚刚还冷淡瞪着他的Cherry脸上此时已经染上一层绯红。二人的衣物早已剥落后掉落在地面上，被肌肉分明且裸露着的胸膛抵着，外加身下正变得越发灼热，Cherry不由得抱紧了面前之人加深了贴合的程度。

空间里的温度急剧上升，感觉到臀部被粗糙有力的手托起来一点，还没做出反应突然眼睛被蒙上了——而且用的还正是他的面罩。

“混蛋、呃、做什么……”

由于眼睛被蒙上，并不能看得到现在的情况。视觉的缺失让其他感官更加敏感了，偏偏这时Joe开始在他的臀部上慢慢揉搓着，让他不由得夹紧了一些，结果导致体内的异物感更加强烈，贴着甬道的硬物偏偏更涨大了并且趁机又入侵了几分，稍微停留了一会儿然后开始肆意抽动着。

作为力量流的Joe在这种时候力道也尤为明显，不过哪怕是已经要忍不住叫出来，Cherry也只是一口咬上面前之人的肩头来抑制住声音。

“喂……很痛的啊。”

Joe这么抱怨着，仿佛为了惩罚他一般，直接抬起他的臀部然后加快了速度和力道，结果肩头被咬得更紧了。被蒙住双眼的Cherry看起来有种禁欲感，Joe只觉得忍不住继续攻城略地，扳过来Cherry的下巴然后覆上面前的唇，舌头贪婪索取着对方的气息，其中还混着酒精的味道，让Joe更加肆意地侵略和索取。身下的动作也未停歇，体液顺着洁白的大腿根部淌下滴在了地上。

被蒙住眼睛的Cherry难以找到支撑点，偏偏Joe还故意整个身体向后仰倒让他难以触及，但与此同时，身下的传来的快感愈演愈烈，只得在黑暗中匆忙抓住了离自己最近的手臂，结果却被一个使力整个人贴到了Joe的胸前。仿佛为了报复一般他直接凭借印象中的位置咬上了Joe的乳首，引得对方不由得退缩了一下。

樱色的头发早已散开，被汗水打湿贴在了身上，觉得碍事想束起来却无暇顾及，被身下的冲击搞得头晕脑胀，汗水顺着额头下来打湿了面罩，想用手扯下来却又被一只手按住了。视觉短暂失灵导致快感急剧飙升，偏偏这时Joe又抽出一只手开始摆弄着他前面早已硬挺的部位，由于蒙眼状态下毫无准备，Cherry忍不住打了个激灵结果前端硬物被进一步握在手里，前后端夹击的状态持续了一会儿后实在无法忍耐，在头部部分被整个放在掌心里揉搓之后，终于忍不住泄在了面前的手心里。

Joe抬起手掌结果液体顺着手淌了下来，这时他终于解开了Cherry的面罩，Cherry一睁眼看到自己小腹位置和两人结合之处都是刚刚泄出的体液，顿时扭过头去并不想看，但偏偏又被捏着下巴直直对准Joe的脸然后嘴又被堵上。摘下面罩的脸泛着潮红，明亮的眼瞳里是发泄过欲望后和平时截然相反的茫然，眼前的景象让Joe只觉得过于情色，加快了频率之后Cherry忍不住发出闷哼声，刚刚放松下来的臀部不由得重新夹紧，结果让Joe直接到达了顶点射在了里面。

结束之后的Cherry重新绑好了头发，不紧不慢想从椅子上下来，结果又重新被按了回去。

“三倍……还没兑现哦？”

这个家伙……Cherry咬牙切齿瞪了他一眼，但现在的表情状态看起来毫无说服力倒是起了反作用。Joe顺着交合的姿势站了起来把他推到了墙角，然后直接抱了起来开始新一波的攻势。

Cherry只觉得逐渐意识模糊，一贯作息规律的他这个时段本就该是上床的时间，结果现在……

记不清过了多久才终于真正意义上地结束了，疲软的身体似乎无法支撑站立，Cherry裹着和服外套倚在墙边，看着Joe在那边收拾现场——地上的不明液体、快报废的椅子、还有散落在一边的面罩。

“出场费——还满意吗？”

“你别想赊账！”

Cherry的声音带着怒意，偏偏这时Joe回过头来挑衅一般地看着他嘴角还挂着笑意，Cherry下意识摸向腰间的短刀扔出去直直扎在Joe旁边的墙壁上。

Joe对此显然习以为常，目送Cherry打开后门走了出去，然后又不嫌事大地对着他的背影喊了一声。

“欢迎下次光临~”

END  
这个系列估计我还会写，杀手Cherry，太香了.jpg


End file.
